Clandestine
by killinheaven
Summary: What more Natori could do? He really knew nothing, but he still didn't like to see Matoba for having a desire to have that boy. Although Natori admitted that the boy was really interesting for any exorcists. ONESHOT. No pairing. Natsume-Natori-Matoba.


A.N. : This fanfiction is my first collab with Natz'RayDtha. Also, this the first time for us to post Natsume Yuujinchou's fanfiction on this site. So if there's some mistakes, I'm really really sorry! I'm sorry for the grammar and the typo, english is not my mother language after all.

So, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Owned by Yuki Midorikawa-sensei

No pairing(s).

**This took on a timeline after the Natsume-shiki Arc (manga chapter 52-53)**

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

"Hahaha.. yes, my lady. It's really my pleasure for having an invitation from such a beautiful woman like you. However, as a responsible man, I should take my consideration for my job first, my lady. Moreover, my agency doesn't let me hang out with girls which means I'd go with you secretly if I accepted it. So—" his point of lips were extracted softly to curve a slight smirk. A second later, he let out a plea yet seductive voice out from his lips, "—could you understand and allow me to fully get my professionalism?"

The answer was already expected even before his ear could catch it. The moment when the girl gave her answer, that was also the moment when the curve on his lips grew longer.

"Thank you very much, as expected from a lady. I'm really sorry and I promise I'll pay this another time, my lady. Don't worry."

A light chuckle, no need a long time to hear a short goodbye.

The smooth grin of Natori's picture was shown as a screensaver when the call officially ended. He slowly and softly put his cellphone on the table (no, it was not like he was afraid to break his own picture, it was just a screensaver after all) and let out a sigh, the light chuckle was still heard though. Leaning his chest over the couch and put his folded arms on the pillow, Natori randomly stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It was still morning, and Hiiragi was still nowhere to be seen.

Truth be told, he was bored. No job for today—_ah yes, he lied to the girl, if you didn't know it_—but it seems like he should do some things for his side job. Not this morning, though. Not now.

A sudden call rang into the room, making Natori's head shifted to his left side before he completely got off from the couch and went to his apartment door. Pressing the answer button, he couldn't help his mind to kept wondering who was coming. Well, actually he was ready to make thousand excuses if the girl he had rejected indirectly before was the one who was standing in front of his apartment door.

"Hello, Shuuichi-san."

A brow was lifted up in a slight confusion as the _familiar-but-also- rare _voice was heard. "Matoba-san? Is that really you? Such a rare occasion for Matoba leader would pay a visit to my house by his own."

No answer. However, Natori could hear a sigh from the man.

"Okay, hold on. I'll come." Natori said quietly.

Even though the Matoba leader's coming just made his bored morning became worse and he actually too lazy to take some talks with Matoba, it was weirder if Natori shoo-ed the Matoba or kept locking the door. That would look like a senistive woman who didn't wanna talk to her boyfriend, it was so damn ridiculous and Natori himself didn't know what he was thinking now.

Matoba's face soon was seen as Natori opened the door. No need a long time, Natori just let him in.

"Take a seat, if you want." Natori said, still quietly.

Matoba just smiled slightly while shaking his head, "No. I won't be long."

"Hoo, okay. It's really helpful since I run out of tea and snacks." Natori responded and took a seat for himself.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Natori just stared at that Matoba clan, actually he was still waiting for a word... even though he could already guess the topic that would come out.

"So, Shuuichi-san. I've met this boy several times."

There was only one 'boy' that had a relation between Matoba and Natori.

"Hee.." and what should Natori respond? Roaring out loud not to come near to the boy again? Stay away from the boy and don't drag him to this world?

"He asked me things. About me, about exorcists... and about you."

Of course, that would the boy do. "Is that so?"

"I just told him what I know." Matoba said, he began to step closer before talking the main part of the topic. "He's interesting. I want him. If you have any—"

This, is the part that Natori didn't wanna hear.

"Sorry, Matoba-san. I don't really know the boy at all. He just helped me several times with my job. Just that, no more." A bold answer in his smooth voice, just to let Matoba know that he was serious.

Matoba formed a smirk, "What? I don't know you'd need an assistant."

A chuckle from Natori after looking and hearing at Matoba's reaction, "I'm not a great exorcist. I'm still have a limit power."

"I doubt that."

What more Natori could do? He really knew nothing, but he still didn't like to see Matoba for having a desire to have tate boy. Although, Natori admitted that the boy was really interesting for any exorcists. Who wouldn't?

"You'll get nothing from me, especially any information of his background." Natori sighed quietly, hoping the last word would kick the topic out from the talk.

Matoba was quiet for a moment. They kept sharing a glance for each other, waiting for responses. Then, it was finally Matoba who finally spoke up.

"Fine. I will take my leave, Shuuichi-san. Besides, I do have a business with you. There'll be another meeting on this weekend. You must come."

Silence for a second from Natori before he sighed and a smile was formed in polite. "I will."

.

.

~000~

.

.

"You don't have to think that hard. About the curse-stuff, that Natori brat would just ignore, right? And it's a common thing in the world he's in. Just let him be, Natsume."

That almost babbling voice successfully pulled Natsume's attention. That soft fur creature was gazing at him with the double curves lips which tightly closed, as if the cat—_okay, cat in disguise_—desired an appropriate response from him.

How could he calm? After hearing something that he didn't know from Matoba, he couldn't help but thinking that hard about Natori and the curse-threat the man received or even about the exorcists world. Nyanko-sensei was right that Natori would just ignore it, but there was something that he couldn't just bear it, he felt a little useless after realizing that he didn't know Natori at all.

Maybe it was not wise to get any closer to that man than what they were now. But still, it feared him a little that it'd make distances between them instead. For imagining that... it felt really awkward.

To easily ignore something, to easily let something out from his mind was not really like Natsume, "But.."

Nyanko-sensei sighed, his short hand was lifted up and down for multiple times, "I don't really like when you're like that!"

"Sorry.. I can't help that." and Natsume couldn't help but smiled too for seeing the reaction. Nyanko-sensei was right, it was just him who was a bit strange. Maybe for everyone, even for Natori... it wasn't a big problem after all. But still, he couldn't help but thinking hard.

"Consideration has a limit too, you know." Nyanko-sensei dropped his body. He saw Natsume was just looking at him with some thought on his mind, however still without any desires to response. So he decided to just reduce his round eyes a little. "More important than that useless thing, bring me some food, Natsume. I'm starving!"

Natsume just tilted his head at the last words, even he used to be treated like this. Standing up from the floor, he was about to open his room door when his ears suddenly could hear Touko-san's voice from below.

"Takashi-kun, there's a call for you!"

"Hai!"

A quick response as always from Natsume if it was Touko-san, Natsume walked down the stairs quickly just like the fast response before.

"From whom, Touko-san?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows a little as he saw a happy smile was formed on his guardian's face. No, it wasn't like Touko-san didn't like to smile, but this smile was a bit weird since the thing she did before just receiving a call.

"Natori-san. He's a very nice guy. Ah, _ikenai_, I think I'm falling in love again~"

Ah, actually it wasn't weird after all. Natsume just sighed inwardly and didn't say anything more as the response since Touko-san had already out from his sight, he naturally just took the receiver.

"_Moshi moshi_? Natori-san?" actually it was a bit coincidence since he had thought about Natori a moment ago.

"_Konnichiwa, _Natsume. _A, konbanwa ka na..?_"

The man was still giving a courtesy as usual, however Natsume still felt a bit annoyed with the voice that was really not attempting to hear—for him, at least. "What did you tell to Touko-san?"

A little laughter, "Haha. Nothing. Just a greeting."

"Tsche." Natsume took a little sigh before deciding to guess what brought the man for calling him. "Then, what is it? Another job?"

"Don't be so cold. I just wanna know how you're doing."

Still a courtesy?

"I'm doing fine. Thank you." He answered plainly, a bit cold tone even though it was just a reflect because... he didn't know, it was just a reflect.

"How cute. Ah, do you plan to go somewhere this afternoon?"

The response and the invitation were unexpected, and it was enough to make Natsume stayed silent for awhile for thinking the answer, "... nope."

"Then, that's great! Let's go eat out together!"

"No. No, thanks."

"Don't be like that." Natori said, almost like a half of plead and Natsume could imagine Natori's lips were making a slight smirk and kept insisting Natsume to receive the invitation because It was Natori afte rall. "Because I'm on the way to your house now. Six meters more, I think."

"Eh?" Surprised, of course. Six meters more? How could him? "Natori-san—"

"Two meters at your door now~"

"Don't lie." Natsume crooned at the sudden incident.

A chuckle, it seems like Natori enjoyed to hear the reaction from him. "Haha, I'm not lying. I'll knock the door now~"

"Na-Natori-san—"

_**Knock. Knock.**_

That was quick. Natsume turned his head at the knock voice and the steps sound that he though was Touko-san after hearing the welcoming voice from her voice.

"Ah, wait a moment please."

Natsume turned his head back to the phone again and took one breathe, "Okay, I understand!" And with than, he hung up the phone and quickly walked toward the front door. Natori had already stood up there with Touko-san's gracious smile.

Natsume swore he could hear some classical backsong in the moment he saw Natori smiled at Touko-san politely... just like a prince, and he could see some roses and lighting surrounded the man. Delusion, of course.

But he simply just frowned on it.

"_A_, Touko-san, if you don't mind, let me go out for..."

"Eat out with Natori-san? _Hai._ That's wonderful, Takashi-kun." Touko-san smiled happily, just a smile that she only showed whenever Natori existence or even Natori's voice nearby. It wasn't weird, yeah, it always wasn't weird if it was Natori, was it?.

"Natori-san promised he would bring taiyaki for Touko-san and Shigeru-san after we come back, Touko-san. Ah, Nyanko-sensei too."

Natori's eyes disappeared as he pulled his point lips widely, "That's right, Fujiwara-san. Thank you for letting me bring Natsume-kun for this time."

"Ah, I'll never worry if it's Natori-san who's so responsible." Touko-san chuckled a little. "_Saa.._ just go and have a good time."

"Thank you, Touko-san."

.

.

~000~

.

.

The food was good, just like the usual restaurant tastes. Not bad, even though Natsume still preferred Touko-san's making afterall.

Natsume quietly stared at the man in a glance sometimes, just wondering what's on the man's mind in fact. It seemed like Natori's past wasn't all good, ah, it was absolute since Natori was just like Natsume who can see strange things. Everyone who was given the gift was never happy in a childhood time. Plus, the curse-threat... Natsume didn't understand completely with the fact. The man now was all smiling, whether the man was really enjoying his current life or he just and lived his life without allowing any burden to enter his mind. Natsume didn't know, even though he wanted to know. However, he just kept silent and treat the man in annoyance face just like the way he usually did. Natori was annoying afterall, with that kind of behavior.

Natori was still smiling, Natsume's look for him was kind of different today. Matoba said that he told the boy what he knew, probably the boy was comparing the stories and kind of pitying him? Well, perhaps. That was not really important, all he could do just wanted to evade Natsume from the exorcists world especially Matoba who clearly stated that he _wanted_ the boy. However, Natori still didn't say anything and he just kept smiling to tease the boy's annoyed nonchalant face.

The time passed quickly, they finished the foods already.

"Let's go home, Natori-san."

Natori nodded, smiling while showing the _taiyaki_ that he had brought. "_Taiyaki_ for home is ready too. Come on, I'll walk you home."

The boy didn't answer, just giving a glance at him before following Natori's steps to go out from the restaurant.

So, in the end, any thoughts on their minds weren't told or asked for each other.

"So, it's really not job related." Natsume said quietly, just kept saying what's on his part of mind.

Natori chuckled, "Why must I come to you if only there's a job?" Then he sighed shortly, "I'm a selfish person, Natsume. Actually I don't want to involve you in 'this world' anymore."

Natsume just kept silent, he knew the reason without hearing the answer though.

"But if you're willing to help me or if I can help you, I think it's not bad if we're cooperating sometimes." Natori continued, smiling at the boy.

And this time, Natsume also replied the smiley, "_Hai_.."

Their steps were the only ones that were heard after the single word. It was usually Natori who opened the topic talk, but it seemed like Natori was still thinking something before letting it out in words.

"Have you met Matoba, lately?" Natori finally asked.

The words made Natsume completely stun and have a mood lost for answering. What would Natori do if he answered the question truthfully? Would Natori be mad? He didn't know the specific reason why should Natori be mad or worry but he didn't wanna and couldn't answer it.

"If anything happens, please tell me." Natori spoke up again after Natsume still didn't give any answers. He reached out a hand to pat the boy's head, smiling warmly as he vowed inwardly that he would protect the boy. Patting the boy's had for the last time again, he pulled his hand back and handed the _taiyaki_ to Natsume's hand. "Then, I'll take my leave here. Please send my regards to Fujiwara-san-tachi. _Ja na, _Natsume, _odaiji ni_!"

Natsume began to hestitate his own behavior for being silent, he could see Natori had already turned around and he quickly grabbed Natori's jacket's sleeve before the man could walk any further, "Wait."

The man's step stopped right at the moment Natsume's voice was heard, he turned around and gazed at the boy in curious.

"Ee.. _ano.._ I-I think Touko-san would be so pleased if you're coming in, for a while, just for a cup of tea." He didn't wrong to choice a movement, did he?

"Eh?" Natori tilted his head, a bit confused with the sudden invitation, however he still formed a smile. "But I even don't bring flowers right now. It's gonna be rude."

Natsume sniggered a little, "Come on, Natori-san. You don't have to bring flowers. And you've already bought _taiyaki_."

"B-but.."

The boy smiled, "It's okay, it's okay." And with that, the man's arm was pulled by Natsume's hand, bringing him into the Fujiwara house.

Yes, it was okay. It was entirely okay for him and Natori to still stay the way they were. And with the same thought on his mind, Natori smiled.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>That's it.<p>

For Natz'Raydtha, I'm sorry for making your ffic sketch like this, I just try to make this is the same as the sketch with all my might. I doubt that you'll satisfy with this, bb. GOMEN!

And for those who read this, thank you.


End file.
